


Peony

by simply_mad



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: (my attempt for The Scene in chapter 69 from Lan WangJi's POV), Blindfolds, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_mad/pseuds/simply_mad
Summary: He wanted to feel that carefreeness and fearlessness that Wei Ying showed. It felt so wrong and so right at the same time.Kissing him felt like freedom and euphoria.





	Peony

**Author's Note:**

> Ep 11 gave me enough angst for the month thank u very much (I don't wanna see ep 12 ;-;) bUT CHAPTER 69!!! GOT ME BITING MY HAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT FOR ME NOT TO SCREAM!!! 
> 
> So yeh, spoilers if you havent read that chapter. Reading the chapter I couldn't help but feel like Lan WangJi was feeling a bit...too much of everything, and I wanted to try and portray that, hence the mix of feelings you'll find here. 
> 
> English is not my first language and I write all my stuff in my phone so I apologize if there're any mistakes ;-; 
> 
> Thanks a lot to all of you that have read my other works (I can already recognize a few of you), I really appreciate it ( T u T) and thanks as well to those that are new! 
> 
> Enjoy! (´∀`)

Lan WangJi looked at the small peony in his hand for what felt the hundredth time. Honestly, he had tried to crush it several times, always stopping himself at the last moment. The flower looked so small in his palm, flowers delicate and soft, with a sweet fragrance that drifted towards him from time to time; he couldn't bring himself to crush it. Instead, he very carefully placed it inside his sleeve.   
  
Thinking about the flower brought WangJi's thoughts to the person related to it. Wei Ying hadn't seemed the least bit ashamed about being found out about the flower, he was always like that, acting with such freedom and maybe a bit too much of boldness. Lan WangJi wondered if he did it out of impulse or with a thought in mind, if he got some kind of satisfaction out of going against a set path; he probably did. Wei Ying was infuriating like that.  
  
And yet Lan WangJi couldn't help but feel intrigued about him.  
  
Letting out a frustrated huff, WangJi walked a bit faster, hoping his path wouldn't cross with that of Wei Ying. Though if he were to be honest, a part of him really wanted to see the other man, just to see what he was up to after that little performance at the target arena. The other part of him hoped Phoenix Mountain was big enough to even see anyone else.   
  
The forest was unusually silent, he wondered where and when could the-   
  
Lan WangJi's steps came to a halt. There, a few meters before him, laying over a low branch of a tree, was Wei Ying.   
  
He looked so relaxed despite the fact that he couldn't see anything around him, like he knew he was safe even though in here it could be the complete opposite. So careless. The sun filtering through the leaves of the tree made his skin glow, the sharp contrast of the black ribbon over his eyes giving him a somewhat charming look. It almost looked like he belonged there. _So careless, so careless, so careless..._  
  
A hot feeling traveled through WangJi's body, he really wanted to push Wei Ying. He hadn't even noticed he had already started walking towards the tree.  
  
'You're here for the hunt?'   
  
Always acting so carefree. Lan WangJi hadn't known exactly when or how had Wei Ying managed to crawl deep inside his skin. It felt like an itch he couldn't get rid of, except it wasn't unpleasant. Infuriating by the most. WangJi found his attention drifting towards this person way too many times, always unconsciously looking for him; by the time he had noticed this it was too late to stop it. So he tried to ignore it, letting it grow as an afterthought at the back of his mind. So frustrating.  
  
'You won't be able to get anything good from around me'  
  
Lan WangJi _knew_ that. He knew it better than anyone else but he just couldn't get away. Wei Ying kept moving his head slowly, as if trying to determine where did WangJi stood exactly and which were his intentions. A few seconds later, his body relaxed once again. He really, really wanted to push Wei Ying.   
  
So he did.   
  
He had seconds to react before Wei Ying, pressing both of his hands against the tree. Lan WangJi watched how Wei Ying's leg rose to kick him, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. The thing he had wanted to do for quite a while; he kissed Wei Ying.   
  
There were a few seconds of complete shock in which the other man simply stayed frozen. Then he began to struggle, trying to reach for the ribbon once again. Lan WangJi was having none of that, so he continued kissing him, he was barely aware that he was shaking, both frustration and exhilaration coursing through his body. Wei Ying wasn't struggling any more, and that only fueled WangJi on.  
  
Wei Ying's lips felt warm from the sun, he smelled like the forest, and he seemed so nonchalant with the situation. For some reason that mortified Lan WangJi a bit more. Why was him the one feeling thrilled and shaky when it was Wei Ying the one being blindfolded? Lan WangJi wanted more, oh so much more. He wanted to feel that carefreeness and fearlessness that Wei Ying showed. It felt so wrong and so right at the same time.  
  
He pressed harder, then Wei Ying's lips parted, and WangJi was kissing him deeper. He poured all those raw feelings that had been haunting him for a while, the frustration, the uncertainty, the intrigue and the oh so warm and scary fondness. He wanted to show them all to Wei Ying, he had always been better with actions rather than words and he wanted to leave it all in this kiss; he wanted for Wei Ying to remember.   
  
_More, more, more..._  
  
Wei Ying offered no resistance besides a few shakes of his head, and even those, after WangJi lowered his hands to cup the other's face, stopped. Lan WangJi felt more and more lightheaded as the minutes passed with their lips connected, felt the warm in his body grow and grow till it made his heart ache.   
  
He slowly stopped and finished the kiss with a bite to Wei Ying's lower lip. There went the anger he held towards himself as well as the vulnerability he felt. He felt no shame though. He felt, surprisingly lighter and comfortably dizzy. He wondered if this was the feeling Wei Ying got when he acted on his own.   
  
Lan WangJi allowed himself a few more seconds to remain there, taking long breaths, and watching Wei Ying who seemed in a daze. WangJi took the chance and before Wei Ying could react, he stood up and left.   
  
He felt his legs wobble with the first steps he took but didn't stop. Only after he had walked a few meters, did the realization of his actions fell down on him. With the realization came the feeling of mortification and indignation, the confusion and uncertainty. The comfortable warmth WangJi had felt minutes ago now felt as if it was choking him, making his eyes sting. The energy deep inside him felt like a wild beast, and so he unleashed it against the nearest tree, breaking it by half.   
  
Then Wei Ying was there, right behind him, asking if he was okay and oh was he not okay. Lan WangJi just needed him to go, just needed a few minutes for himself. But Wei Ying was never one to follow orders just like that, even less if there was something intriguing him, WangJi wondered why did he think that simply by asking he'd be left alone. His energy still felt restless and so he unsheathed Bichen, just a blow and a few trees were down, and yet Wei Ying remained there.   
  
WangJi clenched his fist holding Bichen till his knuckles hurt, then he took a deep breath to calm himself. He turned to look at Wei Ying. His lips were a bit swollen and his eyes were a bit teary, though they held a hint of concern. Lan WangJi barely held on to his usual expression, and then he was turning around and leaving.   
  
Things with Wei Ying were never easy, and when Lan WangJi noticed he was being followed he simply let it be. His heart was still beating a bit too fast but WangJi was surprised to realize he felt still no shame or regret. He felt lost, sure, uptight and angry with himself as well, but he didn't regret his actions.  
  
Even after they walked together, even after Wei Ying asked him about his first kiss, and even after Wei Ying mentioned about experience and Lan WangJi felt like pushing him all over again, he still couldn't help but gaze at the other man's lips, still swollen. Even after all of this, he felt no regret.   
  
Kissing Wei Ying had felt like freedom and euphoria, and Lan WangJi simply couldn't bring himself to regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! Comments and/or kudos are greatly appreciated! (´∀`)


End file.
